Lessons learned
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. La relation platonique entre Sam et Jack atteint une crise.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**Lessons Learned**_

_**(Tag to Affinity, S8)**_

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : AU Romance/Angst  
Saison/Spoilers : Huit/Affinity  
Pairings: Sam and Jack  
Rating: 15+ (Situations sexuelles)  
Résumé : La relation platonique entre Sam et Jack atteint une crise.

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : J'ai failli 'oublier' ce tag. Vous connaissez tous l'épisode 'Affinity' de la saison 8. Voici la version 'alternative' de Gen. Et si vous avez lu mes autres traductions de Gen, vous savez que ce sera ship (voire très ship...).

Un grand merci à Sam-star pour son aide.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Sam Carter regarda l'identité sur l'écran et fronça les sourcils. Anxieusement, et pendant un bref instant, elle envisagea de laisser la machine répondre. Mais elle se réprimanda alors mentalement pour sa lâcheté. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à reculer devant un défi. Pourquoi cela lui avait-il même traversé l'esprit d'éviter de lui parler ? Ca avait probablement à voir avec le travail. Aussi elle carra ses épaules et décrocha le téléphone. « Carter ! »

Rien. Pas même le bruit de sa respiration ne pouvait être entendu, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas raccroché. « Allô ! » insista-t-elle, la colère explosant brusquement de ses tréfonds. Maintenant elle savait que cet appel tardif n'avait rien à voir avec le travail et tout à voir avec la raison pour laquelle il l'avait évitée depuis leur discussion il y avait trois jours de cela. 'Merde ! Pourquoi fait-il cela ?' pensa-t-elle avec agacement.

« Mon Général, je sais que c'est vous. J'ai un identificateur d'appel, » informa-t-elle d'une voix tendue l'homme à l'autre bout de la ligne, et elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Je sais, » répondit-il doucement. Ses mots étaient mal articulés. Il avait apparemment bu.

L'irritation de Sam augmenta, « Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid. Elle se forçait à respirer normalement. Elle aurait aussi souhaité pouvoir forcer son cœur à ralentir alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse, ce qui prit un long moment.

« Dites-lui 'non', » dit-il soudain, sa voix plus nette, plus alerte. Il n'avait peut-être pas bu après tout.

Elle ne prétendit même pas ne pas comprendre. Sa colère alimenta son inébranlable contrôle et renforça les murs qu'elle avait rebâtis avec détermination autour de son cœur. Ces murs étaient là depuis longtemps. Ils étaient une part d'elle à présent. Ils étaient comme les ruines anciennes que Daniel aimait tant, résistant aux ravages et maltraitances du temps, mais restant solidement en place dans un but, et un seul : garder Jack O'Neill en sécurité à l'extérieur.

Mais plus tôt cette semaine, durant une conversation inattendue et cruciale, elle avait bravement permis aux brèches cachées dans ces murs de se montrer. Elle lui avait, naïvement et avec espoir, donné les outils pour les abattre et atteindre ce qui avait été si soigneusement préservé. Et il avait, sans pitié, tourné le dos et était parti.

_« Et vous ? Si les choses avaient été différentes… » Elle avait été incapable de terminer, ses yeux s'abaissant de malaise et de gêne… avec une peur désespérée._

_« Je ne serais pas là. » Il avait paru froid et logique, complètement à l'aise avec sa réponse en refermant brutalement l'écrin, avec irrévocabilité. Et cela avait été comme la goutte d'eau de trop._

Avait-il une idée de la difficulté qu'elle avait eue pour prononcer ces mots… pour lui demander d'intervenir… de leur donner une chance pour quelque chose de plus ? N'avait-il pas réalisé que la proverbiale croisée des chemins était devant eux, et qu'elle voulait… non, avait besoin… qu'il lui prenne la main et marche avec elle, quel que soit le chemin qu'ils choisiraient de suivre ?

Qu'il ait compris ou pas, il lui avait donné sa réponse sans équivoque. Il la laissait s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, sans regret ou sans discussion. Et maintenant les murs étaient plus hauts et plus forts que jamais.

« Pourquoi devrais-je dire 'non' ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement d'un ton glacial. Elle réalisa distraitement que sa prise sur le téléphone était si serrée que ses doigts avaient commencé à blanchir, et elle les détendit sciemment et s'assit sur un tabouret de la cuisine, désirant que sa maîtrise l'emporte. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser l'atteindre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la blesser à nouveau. Pas encore.

« Parce que c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment dire, » répondit-il gravement, mais sans hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous savez mieux que moi ce que je veux ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de m'appeler et de prétendre que vous vous en souciez d'une manière ou d'une autre ? » 'N'avez-vous pas déjà dit suffisamment ? Ne m'avez-vous pas suffisamment blessée ?' voulut-elle ajouter, à présent agacée par sa témérité. Mais elle ne le fit pas, car elle avait encore de la fierté. Pas grand-chose d'autre, mais sa fierté était toujours là… quelque part.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, comme si elle devait savoir de quoi il était désolé.

« De quoi ? » laissa-t-elle échapper avec irritation, roulant ses yeux et exigeant que son respect de soi reste en place.

« J'ai essayé de faire ce que je pensais être le mieux pour vous… mais je ne peux pas, » avoua-t-il.

'Ha ! Le mieux pour elle ? Ou le mieux pour lui ? Le mieux pour le SGC… le mieux pour l'Air Force… le mieux pour le pays… le mieux pour toute cette foutue planète !' voulut-elle lui crier, mais à la place elle répondit calmement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous sauriez ce qui est le mieux pour moi ? De plus, c'est trop tard maintenant, monsieur. J'ai déjà dit 'oui'. »

« Rendez-lui la bague. Dites-lui que vous avez fait une erreur, » gronda-t-il sans hésitation, se mettant aussi en colère après elle d'être forcé de supplier. Parce qu'elle devait savoir qu'il suppliait !

« Non, mon Général, » murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste, des larmes pathétiques remplissant ses yeux. « C'est vous qui avez fait une erreur, » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, puis elle raccrocha, essuyant avec contrariété les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

Elle devrait se sentir en paix. Elle devrait se sentir soulagée. Elle avait maintenant un fiancé, un homme qui l'adorait et voulait faire son bonheur. Et le lent, long et triste tango avec l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait avoir était finalement terminé, sinon par son 'oui' à la demande de Shanahan, par l'appel téléphonique auquel elle venait de mettre fin.

Mais elle ne se sentit ni en paix, ni heureuse, ni soulagée. Et un poids asphyxiant comprimait sa poitrine, rendant difficile pour elle de bouger, de respirer… c'était même difficile de réfléchir. Et quand quelque chose empêchait Sam Carter de réfléchir, c'était forcément quelque chose de désastreux.

Mais elle n'avait pas atteint sa position dans l'Air Force en étant une mauviette sans caractère. Elle n'était la marionnette de personne. Elle avait bien appris sa leçon. Elle avait payé son content d'angoisses, de désirs, de frustrations et de désespoirs. Et elle ne désirait plus payer. Il était temps pour elle d'avoir un peu de bonheur pour changer, et Pete le lui offrait.

Le Général Jack O'Neill n'allait pas se tenir plus longtemps sur la route. Elle lui avait donné le choix final. Elle lui avait donné une dernière chance de saisir leur destinée par la gorge et de la forcer à se plier à leurs désirs. Et il avait refusé de le faire. Maintenant, il l'appelait et lui ordonnait pratiquement d'abandonner sa seule chance à avoir quelque chose qu'elle méritait. Parce qu'elle le méritait, bon sang ! Elle était digne de compagnie et de tendresse. Elle méritait d'avoir un foyer, pas simplement une maison où elle pouvait dormir après sa dernière confrontation avec la mort. Aussi elle ne donnait plus aucune chance à Jack O'Neill… plus de pensées… plus de temps… et plus de larmes. Elle en avait terminé. Il avait fait son choix, et elle avait ravalé sa peine et l'avait accepté.

Avec un bloc de glace là où elle avait pensé avoir un cœur – depuis le moment où elle avait soulevé le téléphone – elle se rendit machinalement à la salle de bain et commença à se déshabiller, laissant ses vêtements sur le sol froid, remplissant sa baignoire d'eau chaude, et y ajoutant ses sels de bain préférés. Puis, nue, elle retourna à la cuisine dans l'obscurité et ouvrit une bouteille de vin blanc. Elle se versa une généreuse quantité du liquide ambré dans un grand verre et revint à la salle de bain.

Elle entra dans l'eau, grimaçant à la chaleur torride contre sa peau glaciale, mais elle se força à s'y plonger et ferma les yeux, prenant une bonne gorgée de vin, buvant un quart du contenu du verre en quelques instants. « Non, » dit-elle tout haut, et elle n'était même pas certaine de ce qu'elle réfutait. Elle était engourdie à un point frôlant l'insouciance. Elle souhaita avoir éteint les lumières, mais maintenant il était trop tard. Aussi elle ferma simplement les yeux fermement et se força à se détendre dans l'eau parfumée et fumante, buvant à plusieurs reprises dans son verre, mais incapable de savourer le vin qu'habituellement elle trouvait si apaisant.

**Chapitre Deux**

Une éternité plus tard, Sam réalisa que l'eau n'était plus chaude et que son verre vide se trouvait immobile au fond de la baignoire à côté de sa cuisse. Elle s'était endormie, et elle avait la chair de poule sur tout le corps.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle sortit de la baignoire et sécha lentement son corps avec la serviette, encore bouleversée et abattue, quand elle aurait dû se sentir sereine. Elle s'enveloppa chaudement dans son peignoir et silencieusement entra dans sa chambre… et se figea.

Jack était assis sur le bord de son lit, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée. Il leva les yeux quand elle haleta et elle porta ses mains à poitrine comme pour empêcher son cœur de bondir.

Elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle le fixa simplement, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était assis là et comment il avait pu trouver en lui l'audace d'entrer chez elle au milieu de la nuit et lui imposer sa volonté. Elle lui avait fait clairement savoir qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler, mais il était ici parce que, apparemment, il avait encore quelque chose à dire.

Jack redressa la tête et se leva, la regardant avec ces yeux bruns, sombres et profonds, lesquels n'étaient plus maintenant impénétrables et froids, mais pleins de détresse. « J'ai sonné et frappé, mais vous ne répondiez pas, et j'ai eu peur. Je savais que vous étiez là… je devais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. Puis je vous ai vue endormie dans la baignoire… j'ai donc décidé d'attendre, » dit-il doucement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une urgence, mon Général ? » La voix glaciale de Sam quitta enfin ses lèvres.

Jack répondit pitoyablement, « Sam… s'il vous plait, » en faisant un pas vers elle, mais s'arrêtant quand elle fit un pas en arrière. Il plaida avec ses yeux, mais elle les détourna, pinçant ses lèvres avec détermination. « Je ne suis pas ici en tant que votre supérieur, et vous le savez. »

« Alors, vous ne devriez même pas être ici, mon Général, » répondit Sam doucement, ne le regardant toujours pas, ses mains agrippant le devant de son peignoir fermé autour de son corps nu.

« Nous devons parler. Vous m'avez raccroché au nez, et nous devons encore… »

« Non. Nous avons parlé plus tôt cette semaine, et vous avez été très clair, » interrompit-elle, le défiant de ses yeux bleus lumineux. Jack réalisa qu'elle luttait pour tenir les larmes à distance, et cela lui donna de l'espoir.

« Habillez-vous et je vous attendrai dans la cuisine. Je ne pars pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé, » l'informa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique ; puis il sortit de sa chambre.

« Salaud ! » s'écria-t-elle enfin d'une voix sèche, l'arrêtant dans sa démarche et faisant s'élargir ses yeux lorsqu'il se retourna pour la regarder. « Comment osez-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit ? Si vous n'êtes pas ici en tant que mon supérieur, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dans ma chambre, au milieu de la nuit ! Et c'était votre choix ! » lui cria-t-elle, faisant deux pas vers lui, la fureur émanant par vagues de son corps.

« Sam… »

« Non ! Vous m'avez rejetée, Jack ! J'ai pris le risque pour nous et vous m'avez laissée tomber ! Foutez le camp ! » continua-t-elle de crier, des larmes tombant à présent de ses yeux blessés.

« Merde, Sam ! J'essayais de faire ce qui était le mieux pour vous, pas pour moi ! J'ai essayé de vous laisser partir ! Mais je ne peux pas ! » s'écria-t-il en réponse, à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle. « Et je ne le ferai pas, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce alors que ses mains essayaient d'agripper ses épaules.

Mais Sam n'était pas d'humeur à écouter. Elle sauta en arrière et lui tourna le dos, essayant désespérément de ne pas sangloter. Jack la laissa tenter de se ressaisir et attendit, ne bougeant pas de sa position. Il la regarda prendre une profonde respiration et se retourner vers lui. « Non. Vous l'avez déjà fait. Maintenant je suis fiancée à un homme qui m'aime et veut de moi à ses côtés, » dit-elle amèrement, les traits durs dans sa détermination en dépit des larmes.

Jack secoua la tête avec obstination, sans changer de position. « Non, Sam. Vous ne pouvez mettre fin à ceci, » contra-t-il, mais ses mots ne parurent pas pleins d'autorité. Ils semblèrent implorants.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous avez pu le faire ! Pourquoi pas moi ? J'ai attendu pendant des années. Je ne me suis pas permise d'agir en accord avec mes sentiments parce que la guerre était toujours plus importante. J'ai pensé que combattre à vos côtés était plus important que de dormir à vos côtés. Mais… » Elle leva ses mains en un geste d'impuissance, visiblement luttant contre les larmes. « Je suis fatiguée ! Et je suis seule ! Et j'ai essayé de trouver de la compagnie parce que je savais que vous ne me la donneriez pas. Cela avait été évident pour moi qu'aucun de nous ne ferait les pas nécessaires pour nous permettre d'être ensemble. Je l'avais accepté ! Et puis j'ai découvert que Pete me faisait rire, et me faisait me sentir spéciale, et il était là pour moi quand j'avais si désespérément besoin que quelqu'un soit là ! Quelqu'un qui pouvait me tenir dans ses bras sans me faire me sentir coupable ! »

« Sam, vous savez que je ne pouvais pas… » essaya d'argumenter Jack.

« Non, laissez-moi finir ! » demanda-t-elle avec force, et il céda. « Mais ensuite, quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'ai réalisé que je devais nous donner une dernière chance. Je ne pouvais pas simplement dire oui et m'éloigner de vous sans découvrir si je pouvais toujours vous avoir… d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne savais pas si vous ressentiez toujours la même chose pour moi, Jack. Cela faisait si longtemps depuis que nous avions dit quelque chose, ou fait quelque chose pour montrer si nous tenions à l'un l'autre ou pas. Aussi, je vous ai demandé un conseil… mais vous saviez ce que je demandais en réalité. Bon sang ! J'ai pensé avoir été plutôt claire ! Je vous ai offert mon cœur… et vous l'avez foulé au pied ! » Sa tête retomba, et un sanglot s'échappa finalement d'elle.

« Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, Sam. Je le jure… j'ai pensé que vous étiez heureuse avec Pete, et j'ai essayé de vous pousser à l'accepter parce que je veux que vous soyez heureuse. Mais depuis notre conversation ce jour-là, je vous ai observée pendant les briefings, et j'ai réalisé que vous n'étiez pas heureuse… pas comme vous étiez supposée l'être. En fait, vous sembliez anxieuse. Et j'ai également réalisé que je suis encore plus égoïste que je ne l'avais pensé. Parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas vous laisser partir, » avoua-t-il, faisant un pas vers elle. « Je ne peux laisser Pete vous avoir… » Un autre pas.

Jack était maintenant en position de la toucher, mais Sam ne recula pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours durs sur lui, ses larmes étincelant sur ses joues. Mais elle se tenait là, et elle écoutait.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi. Dites-moi simplement ce que vous voulez, » supplia Jack d'une voix basse, ses mains tendues avec hésitation vers elle, mais n'osant pas la toucher.

« N'importe quoi, Jack ? » demanda-t-elle avec une trace de défi dans sa voix.

« N'importe quoi. Je démissionnerai. Il y a d'autres choses que je peux faire. Je peux enseigner à l'Académie… J'ai toujours songé à le faire. Je pourrais travailler en tant que consultant pour le SGC. Ou je resterai simplement à la maison et attendrai que vous reveniez en un seul morceau de vos missions. » Ses mains continuèrent à planer au-dessus de ses épaules, n'osant pas toucher, mais il s'était rapproché d'elle autant qu'il pouvait. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien, et Sam sembla captivée par ses yeux, ne bougeant pas un muscle.

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle finalement, et dans ses yeux, il vit un aperçu de capitulation. Ils n'étaient plus coléreux ni impitoyables. Ils étaient maintenant doux et encourageants, ses larmes coulaient encore, mais avec le début d'un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas manqué le fait qu'il avait offert de faire toutes les concessions. Il n'avait pas même considéré qu'elle abandonne sa carrière, ou même SG1. Il désirait faire tout ce qu'il fallait, sans rien lui demander.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, Sam. Seulement… ne renoncez pas à moi… s'il vous plait, » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres s'approchant de plus en plus près des siennes comme ses mains finalement se posaient sur ses épaules. « Et, oui, je suis en train de supplier là. »

Le sourire atteignit finalement ses lèvres, et Sam referma les quelques centimètres restants et enroula ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant étroitement. « Oh, Jack ! » s'exclama-t-elle contre son cou. Puis elle l'embrassa, profondément et passionnément, pressant son corps contre le sien avec abandon.

Jack sentit le soulagement submerger ses sens, et ses bras enveloppèrent instinctivement son corps alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous la sienne, songeant pendant le baiser qu'il se serait mis sur ses genoux douloureux, s'il avait fallu, et qu'il était heureux qu'elle ne l'y ait pas obligé. Sa bouche, impatiemment, s'adapta à la sienne et ses mains caressèrent désespérément son dos, pendant qu'elle l'embrassait et sanglotait contre ses lèvres en même temps.

« Je vous demande pardon, Sam. Vous savez que je n'essaierais jamais de vous blesser, » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche alors qu'elle se fondait en lui, pleurant encore d'une émotion profonde.

« J'ai pensé… » sanglota-t-elle, « j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez cessé de tenir à moi. »

« Non, » Jack secoua la tête. « Jamais, Carter. J'ai seulement pensé que vous seriez mieux sans moi. »

« Je ne veux pas être sans vous ! » protesta-t-elle, versant toujours des larmes contre son cou, mouillant le col de sa chemise.

« Je le sais, maintenant. Et je suis tellement heureux que ce soit le cas, parce que savoir que vous alliez vous marier avec Pete me tuait. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais survécu au mariage, » avoua-t-il avec un sourire amer, la repoussant de son cou et la regardant dans les yeux avec sérieux, désirant qu'elle comprenne la profondeur de son désespoir. « Je vous demande pardon. Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir blessée. Je ne le voulais pas. »

« Et je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé, aussi, » répondit-elle sincèrement. « Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Pete… j'ai espéré que vous diriez ou feriez quelque chose pour m'arrêter. Et quand vous ne l'avez pas fait, j'ai commencé à croire que vous ne vous sentiez pas concerné… et cela m'a mise en colère, et rendue amère et triste. Aussi je suis restée avec lui, en partie pour vous montrer que j'étais heureuse avec lui et que je n'avais pas besoin de vous, quand en réalité je ne faisais que l'utiliser comme une béquille. »

« Sam, vous n'avez pas à… »

« Si, je le dois. Parce que maintenant je sais que c'était important pour vous, et je vous demande pardon pour ce que je vous ai fait endurer, » insista Sam. « Vous devez comprendre que… pendant les derniers mois… il a cessé d'être seulement une béquille. Il est devenu le seul espoir que j'avais à une vie normale. C'est un homme bien, Jack. Il me traite de la manière dont j'avais toujours espéré qu'un homme me traiterait. Et j'ai commencé à vraiment tenir à lui. »

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire ? » dit Jack, s'écartant d'elle, tendu, ses yeux se voilant d'inquiétude.

« Je suis en train de dire que maintenant je vais avoir à le blesser, et je n'en suis pas heureuse. Parce que la vérité est que, malgré les nombreux rires et les nombreux bons moments que j'ai eus avec lui, je n'ai jamais cessé de souhaiter qu'il soit vous, » avoua-t-elle avec tristesse.

Jack la fixa pendant un bref moment, essayant encore de rassembler ses pensées dispersées après avoir cru qu'elle allait le rejeter et rester avec Pete. Il soupira alors de soulagement et l'enveloppa à nouveau dans ses bras. « Sam, vous m'avez fait peur, » confessa-t-il.

Elle pleurait encore, mais à présent de joie et de soulagement. Son corps épousait le sien et savourait la fermeté de ses muscles contre elle, et elle pensa avoir atteint le paradis. Ses larmes se tarirent lentement, mais son visage resta enfoui dans sa poitrine, inhalant profondément son parfum et ne voulant pas bouger de la chaleur qu'elle trouvait dans ses bras.

Quand les mains de Jack prirent doucement en coupe ses joues et amenèrent à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce fut avec tout l'amour et le désir qu'il s'était refusé de libérer depuis si longtemps. Sa bouche descendit sur les siennes avec ardeur et ses doigts tremblèrent lorsqu'ils s'enfouirent d'eux-mêmes dans les cheveux humides. Sam répondit instinctivement à son baiser, gémissant doucement dans sa bouche lorsque sa langue joua fougueusement avec la sienne, et ses mains douces trouvèrent lentement leur chemin à l'intérieur de sa chemise, cherchant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son peignoir faisait un tas autour de ses pieds sur le tapis, et les mains de Jack parcouraient sa peau nue, la caressant impatiemment de ses doigts calleux et elle gémit de délice. Il la poussa lentement sur le lit et s'étendit sur elle, son érection pressant impatiemment contre sa féminité alors que ses jambes s'ouvraient pour lui avec empressement. Avec des mouvements inconscients et hâtifs, il se dépouilla de ses vêtements, ne quittant jamais longtemps la peau soyeuse au-dessous de lui.

Quand il entra finalement en elle, Sam fut éperdue de désir, s'arquant contre lui et respirant difficilement, ses bras le tirant contre elle avec ferveur. Leur union physique, après tant d'années d'aspiration, fut absolue et complète, agréable et épanouissante au-delà de leurs rêves les plus fous. Elle cria contre sa bouche lorsqu'il l'amena rapidement à l'orgasme, son corps s'ajustant parfaitement au sien et sa passion pour elle submergeant ses sens.

Lorsqu'elle cria son nom d'extase, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et la suivit dans la jouissance, perdant toute pensée cohérente et gémissant dans une agonie de libération alors qu'il s'épuisait en elle, l'emplissant de sa semence et la revendiquant comme sienne.

Alors qu'ils étaient étendus ensemble après, les membres entremêlés et les mains caressant doucement, essayant de reprendre leur souffle, Jack demanda paresseusement, son visage se soulevant de sa poitrine et la regardant profondément dans les yeux, « Alors que veux-tu que je fasse, Sam ? Dis-le-moi et je le ferai. »

Elle lui retourna son regard de reddition et d'adoration, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux argenté, et répondit doucement, « Seulement toi, Jack. Rien d'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes le SGC, et je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes. Je veux simplement savoir que tu es à moi et que tu es là pour moi. »

« Mais… » Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait vouloir cela et être capable de continuer dans sa position.

« Pas de mais. Pas de règlements. Plus d'obstacles ou d'excuses. Je ne veux pas continuer de garder les choses dans cette pièce(1). Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé pendant des années. Et si tu m'aimes aussi, alors nous devons être ensemble. Nous aurons simplement à faire de notre mieux pour garder notre relation pour nous. » La signification de ses mots était claire, et Jack n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Est-ce à Sam Carter que je parle… et sur laquelle je suis étendu… ou un imposteur ? » plaisanta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« C'est moi, Sam Carter, » gloussa-t-elle. Mais elle perdit ensuite son sourire et répondit d'une voix sérieuse. « Mais ce n'est plus la Sam Carter d'il y a quatre ans, Jack. J'ai été près de mourir trop de fois pour m'inquiéter des règlements ou des conséquences. Je suis tout à fait consciente que je pourrais mourir au cours de ma prochaine mission, et j'ai fini d'attendre le moment où toi et moi pourrons être ensemble sans répercussions. Tu as ton travail à faire, et moi le mien. Mais en le faisant, nous allons faire notre possible pour être heureux. Et ça signifie que nous soyons ensemble. »

« Tu… ne veux pas que je démissionne ? » demanda-t-il avec ahurissement.

« Non. Je te veux exactement là où tu es, mon Général, » taquina-t-elle avec tendresse, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux lorsqu'il posa à nouveau sa tête sur la poitrine de Sam.

« En es-tu certaine ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en suis certaine. Nous y arriverons, Jack. Nous le devons. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est ce que nous ferons. Nous y arriverons, » acquiesça-t-il, l'épuisement et le soulagement prenant rapidement le dessus et il ferma les yeux. « Et je t'aime vraiment Carter. Mais tu le sais déjà. »

La réponse de Sam fut de le serrer étroitement contre sa poitrine et de déposer un baiser tendre dans ses cheveux. « Dors, mon Général. Nous devons aller travailler demain. »

« A vos ordres, M'dame, » murmura-t-il d'une voix endormie alors qu'il se laissait gagner par le sommeil, les bras de Sam solidement enroulés autour de lui et ses seins pour oreiller. Oui, il y avait encore beaucoup de problèmes devant eux, mais maintenant ils les géreraient ensemble, plus séparément, et plus seuls.

Fin

---

_(1) 'Cette pièce' fait bien sûr référence à la salle d'observation où a eu lieu le fameux test za'tarc dans l'épisode 'Divide and conquer' (saison 4)…_

_---_

_Note__ : J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire (si oui, une p'tite review me ferait plaisir). Et promis juré, les prochaines fics de Gen que je publie seront les tags de la saison 9. _


End file.
